


Strength

by Hanna



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is sentenced to death for his crimes on Midgard and finds Odin raping Thor for allowing it to happen; he rescues Thor and takes him back to Midgard but when Odin falls into Odinsleep Thor needs to return to rule in his stead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for sexual abuse.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

**Strength**

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Thor as he slipped into his cell, pale and fisting his trembling hands in his tunic. trying to hide from Loki how badly he was shaking. In all their centuries he had never once hidden anything from Loki. Loki sneered at him and noticed he looked vaguely sick. Good. Let him see what he’d wrought in the name of Asgard.

Thor could not meet his eyes, and if Loki wasn’t imagining it, he could have sworn there was fear in the way he moved. He was afraid of Loki Liesmith, monster and traitor? Good. Let him tremble.

“Loki, I…” Thor broke off, stared at the floor in helpless silence. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. Loki arched a brow. He could not speak around his gag, but managed to convey his disdain for his brother admirably. He’d always been able to speak without words. A tear slid down Thor’s cheek and he wanted to laugh. He was weeping for him.

“I’ll remove the gag,” Thor mumbled, and Loki held his head proudly. He would drive him from the cell forever, from his side forever. Thor clenched his white knuckled fists into the fabric of his tunic tighter. “I wish…” Thor trailed off, took a deep breath.

“Forgive me,” he pleaded and Loki gave him the most condescending look he could. Thor flinched away before taking a shaky step forward. Loki glared at him and Thor stopped, tears spilling down his cheeks before he buried his face in his hands.

“I can’t,” he mumbled. “I’m so sorry, Loki.” Then he fled the cell.

XX

Loki saw Thor standing at the end of the corridor the next day, watching him, pale and haunted, a bruise on his neck that Loki assumed was from training. Thor was overly emotional and distracted where Loki was concerned; he’d clearly let his guard slip in his distraction. Loki shot him a glare and he turned and left, shoulders slumped.

XX

The next time Loki saw Thor it was at his sentencing, sitting next to his father, shoulders straight, pale. He could not meet Loki’s eyes and Loki held himself proudly as he stared up at Odin Allfather, flinching from childhood memory as his gaze pinned him.

_Backing him against the wall, bellowing in his face, grabbing his chin and wrenching his head up, forcing him to look at him-_

He shook his head. He was a child no longer.

“Loki Laufeyson,” Odin said, his voice ringing around the chamber. “You are accused of attempted genocide and attempted subjugation of an innocent world under Asgard’s protection. How do you plead?” The gag fell off and he coughed a few times. He was pinned under Odin’s glare again and steeled himself, telling himself firmly he was not afraid.

“They were not innocent,” he said, tongue as silver as ever even after its captivity. “Do you forget, Allfather, the war with the Jotun? Do you know how the Midgardians fight amongst themselves and exterminate themselves?” The court murmured but Odin ignored them, and so did Loki.

“How do you plead?” Odin repeated, his low voice sending a chill down Loki’s spine.

_“One last chance to tell the truth.”_

“Guilty,” Loki said, subdued despite himself and saw Thor slump in his chair, breathing harshly. Loki ignored him. It was true, no matter how he might want to think Loki still his brother and redeemable. Perhaps he’d finally give up the delusion.

“I sentence you to death,” Odin announced and Thor sat up in horror.

“Father,” he gasped and Odin gave him a scornful look that Loki had received so many times, that perfect, golden Thor had probably never received in his life, and he trembled for a long moment before bowing his head and sliding his eyes to the floor.

Always you side with Father, Loki thought bitterly. Never with me. Odin gestured for guards to take him away. They left the gag off.

XX

Loki spent his time in the cell waiting for his execution tormenting the guards and planning escapes. He was watched too carefully to execute them, his magic bound, but eventually he managed to gather enough power to cast an illusion of himself in the cell and slip out during a change of guards. He wanted to laugh but waited until he was safely out to do so, and after removing his cuffs and getting his magic back, stuck around to watch the chaos.

It was glorious, the guards being punished, the people panicked, and then he saw something that ruined his good mood.

Flesh slapped on flesh in Odin’s room and Loki heard Thor’s pained grunts. He smirked, lounged outside, enjoying the sounds. Thor probably hadn't being spanked since he was a child. Not like Loki; Odin had never considered him more than a child.

“Did you help him?” Odin growled and Thor was nearly sobbing when he replied.

“N-no, Father, _please_ …” Loki threw back his head and sighed happily. This was the best day of his life. Asgard was in uproar and Thor was being punished. A particularly hard slap connected and Thor sobbed again.

“You have always being too sympathetic to your brother,” Odin said, and another slap sounded. “Tell me the truth!” And oh how nice it was for Loki to hear that tone, those words, directed at another, at _Thor_.

“Father, I, I didn’t…” Thor suddenly gasped sharply, a scream catching in his throat. “ _Father!_ I swear, I didn’t, I swear…”

He had to see. He phased through the wall, wanting to see Thor’s ass slap red.

He stopped dead, staring in horror at what was before him.

Thor was lying face down on Odin’s bed, face buried in a pillow, naked, and Odin was lying atop him, hips snapping brutally in and out of him. Thor was sobbing, gripping the headboard and struggling beneath him, a litany of moans and pleas falling from his lips.

“Father, stop, please… please, Father…”

The slapping of flesh on flesh was suddenly the most obscene sound Loki had ever heard and he strode forward, grabbed Odin’s shoulder, careful not to jolt his hips and hurt Thor further. Both Odin and Thor stared as he materialised beside the bed, then Thor sobbed anew and buried his face in the pillow, inflaming with shame.

Odin pulled out not unkindly but not gently, glared at his younger son and covered Thor, who groaned in pain and curled up, back to Loki. Loki saw him flinch as Odin’s fingers ghosted over his back as he pulled a fur over him with odd tenderness before he clutched it to him. Then he pushed between them, shoved Odin away from Thor.

“Explain yourself,” Loki snarled at Odin across the room as he stood protectively over the hunched ball which was Thor. Odin did not reply. “I said, _explain yourself_.” Still Odin did not say anything, just watched silently. Loki spat at him, turned away to Thor and gripped his hand. Thor shuddered but did not pull away.

“I’m going to take you away,” he promised. “I won’t let him hurt you further.” Thor curled up violently on himself and winced. Loki concentrated his seidr and the brothers vanished.

XX

Thor still had the fur clutched around him when they appeared in the Avengers Tower. He was trembling worse than ever and Loki let him go. He snatched his hand under the blanket and buried his face, unable to look at his brother. Loki sat beside him on the bed, then the floor when Thor flinched at the shifting of the mattress.

“Thor,” Loki said softly, trying desperately to think what signs he might have missed, how long it might have been happening. Thor stiffened.

“I don’t,” he choked out then retched. He clutched his stomach and Loki, without thinking, pulled him up and guided him to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up in the toilet bowl, shuddering away from Loki’s hands.

That was when the Avengers burst in, eyes wide when they saw Loki standing over the hunched over, naked and vomiting Thor.

“What did you do to him?” Stark demanded and Thor weakly shook his head, not that anyone but the Captain noticed. He was crouched by Thor’s side, confused by his attempts to skitter away from him and the fact he wouldn’t look at him.

“I did nothing,” Loki said, completely truthfully for once. No one believed him. Thor spoke up.

“He…” his voice cracked and broke for a second. “He saved me,” he mumbled when everyone turned to him. The Captain frowned unhappily, mapping Thor’s bruises with his eyes, the ones blossoming around his wrist and neck where Odin had held him down and the ginger way he held his hips. There was blood trickling down his inner thigh.

“Who did this to you?” the Captain asked. Thor’s eyes were very wide as he frantically shook his head, burying it in the toilet bowl again, shuddering.

“Father did,” Loki said grimly.

A low gasp of horror echoed around the room and Thor curled away from them, his neck burning red. Loki stepped in front of him.

“Get out,” he said and Stark looked to speak, maybe to tell him he didn’t issue orders in his house, or on his planet maybe, when the assassin met Loki’s eyes for a second, took in Thor’s hunched, miserable frame and nodded briskly.

“Out,” she concurred.

“But,” Stark protested and she pinioned him with a long look. He subsided and backed out, clearly sorting for a fight, and the others followed. Loki could hear Stark complaining that no one got to tell him what to do in his house except Pepper before he stopped listening and looked at Thor, who was still tense but not gripping the toilet bowl so tightly now his friends were not here to witness his shame.

“Call me if you need anything,” Loki said softly, and Thor nodded, eager to have him gone, eager to be alone. Loki knew he wouldn’t, but started for the door anyway.

“Have a bath,” he suggested. “It’ll help you relax.” Eyes downcast, Thor nodded again, and Loki put his hand on the door handle.

“Loki,” Thor croaked and Loki turned to face him, head cocked to one side, carefully looking only at his face. Thor tried to meet his eyes. “T-thanks. I… thanks.” Loki smiled.

“Have a bath,” he said and Thor tried to crack a smile. A fleeting, pained grimace crossed his lips and Loki shut the door. Several minutes later he heard Thor shuffling heavily along, pained noises coinciding with each step, and finally running water.

XX

Loki remained in the Tower after explaining what he’d seen. The Captain gave him uncomfortable but genuine thanks. The archer was uncomfortable with his presence, and he avoided him as best he could. Stark kept complaining, loudly, about him. The assassin was willing to associate with him only so far as Thor was concerned, as was the beast.

That suited Loki fine. He wouldn’t be here if Thor didn’t need to recover anyway.

Thor skirted all physical contact and was unable to look any of his teammates or Loki in the eye. He understood why; they had seen him in his shame, throwing up into a toilet bowl, bruised and bloody. He himself had seen him pinned under his own father, pleading with him to stop, begging, crying. His vulnerabilities he had hidden from everyone for the sake of being a good king, a strong king.

Needless to say, he was not easy to care for. But Loki was determined to do it, Thor let him do it more than the others and for Thor’s sake, the Avengers put up with him.

“How long?” Loki asked once and Thor knew exactly what he was asking. He shook his head wordlessly.

“We have to tell Asgard what their king is,” Loki said another day, voice dark when anger when Thor woke gasping from a nightmare, tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes widened in panic and fear.

“I… I can’t…” he whispered, wringing his hands together before him.

“Thor do you want him in charge, in power over anyone? They don’t know what he is, he could do to someone else what he did to you,” Loki said and Thor shook his head frantically.

“I don’t… don’t want him to…” He was breathing too fast, pupils dilating in fear, shaking hard, and Loki touched his hand gently. Thor shuddered but did not pull away.

“Hush, Thor,” he said. “Don’t worry about that. Just focus on getting better.”

“He…” Thor swallowed hard. “He wanted me to… interrogate you,” he whispered. “Said that if I did he’d not…” he rubbed his neck, and Loki suddenly remembered Thor standing at the end of the corridor quiet and subdued and winced as he remembered his assumption that he’d let his guard down in training.

“I just couldn’t,” he said. “That night…” he shuddered, closed in on himself, shook his head, and looked straight at Loki. “No matter what, I could not hurt you,” he said, and Loki grasped his hand, unable to find words.

XX

It took the monster and assassin both backing Loki and three weeks, but Thor was finally convinced that the only way to move on was to confront Odin.

That was when he started to make excuses as to why he could not go back- he had his duties here, he had promised to visit Lady Jane, he wished to see the city and shop, please?

Thor had the kicked puppy eyes to charm his way out of having to return, and his fear didn’t hurt his cause. No one wanted to cause him pain so they didn't push him. He waved them off when they asked how he felt, claiming he’d never felt better, that their excellent company was invigorating, and everyone could see what he was doing but it was easier to accept his smiles than force him to relive his pain.

If Loki heard him crying himself to sleep and held him when he woke from nightmares that had him thrashing and pleading and sobbing he said nothing. If the assassin saw the bags under his eyes and the way his eyes were haunted she said nothing. If Stark saw the footage and quietly set his intelligence to making sure that Thor did nothing drastic he said nothing.

Loki quietly returned to Asgard and sought Frigga out, telling her that he and Thor were on Midgard and safe, though not why; she saw in his eyes that there was more she wasn’t been told but did not push.

When Sif arrived four months later, four months in which Loki had become more comfortable moving around the Tower and people had started to actually talk to him, saying that Odin was about to Sleep and Thor was needed to stand in his stead all the blood drained from Thor’s face and the Captain took a step closer to in case he needed support.

Sif clearly did not know what had happened. She glared as suspiciously at Loki as she ever did, and proceeded to ignore him as she spoke to Thor, telling him about how cut his father was in his absence.

He surprised her by snarling “Not at all,” under his breath.

“Thor, your father loves you,” she protested and could not miss his full body flinch at the words. She spun to glare at Loki.

“What have you done?” she demanded. Loki opened his mouth to reply.

“He has done nothing except help me,” Thor spat at her before he could speak, and Loki smiled when her glare turned poisonous. She turned to Thor as he moved close to his brother and tried to draw him away, but Thor stood firm. “Sif, you will not impinge his honour.”

“His honour,” Sif scoffed. “He escaped from his cell, Thor, like a coward.”

“My brother is not a coward,” Thor said staunchly. Sif rolled her eyes and chose not to argue the point.

“Anyway, you need to come to Asgard,” she said to Thor. “You’ve hidden here too long, Thor; your father needs you.” Again Thor flinched, anger burning in his eyes, and Sif frowned, turning to look at Loki.

“He has done nothing,” Thor snarled. “Stop casting suspicion upon him.”

“He’s an escaped criminal, Thor,” Sif pointed out.

“He is my brother.” The words rang around the kitchen with an air of finality and then Thor slumped slightly. “I… shall return to Asgard. I will,” he added with a pointed look at the assassin, beast (who Loki no longer saw quite so much as a beast) and Loki, “Speak to Father.”

“Oh, good. He’ll be glad to see you again,” Sif said cheerfully, making to continue but the thunderous look on Thor’s face stopped her. Her jaw fell slightly slack.

“You know not of what you speak,” Thor said sharply and she frowned, terribly confused. “Do not speak of- of the Allfather to me.” She noted his change in address, opened her mouth, and shut it at his look.

Loki smirked at her.

XX

There was no question of Loki _not_ going with Thor despite the fact that he was an escaped criminal, as Sif so kindly pointed out to them. Thor tried to argue but stopped when Loki asked if he’d rather face Odin alone.

“No,” he said quietly. “I… thank you, brother.”

Captain Rogers drove them to the bifrost site, Sif glowering the whole way at how Thor sat close to Loki and their fingers curled together. Loki murmured to him, his lips grazing the shell of his ear so neither of the others would hear the words passing between them.

Thor was stiff and started when Loki touched his arm as he stared at the symbol burned on the ground that would take him back to Asgard- back to Odin- his breath too fast.

“Breathe, Thor,” Loki said soothingly. “I will not leave you.” Thor gripped his hand very tightly and closed his eyes as the blinding rainbow light of the bifrost took them.

XX

On the other side Sif tried to move between them but Thor didn’t let her. Not this time Loki thought without bitterness. He couldn’t find it in his heart to be bitter at Thor anymore, not after seeing what Odin had done to him.

As they traversed the Rainbow Bridge she wore a most put-out expression, feeling the distance between herself and the brothers, the distance Loki had so often felt with Thor’s friends. He smiled and ignored her and so did Thor, clinging tighter to Loki the closer they got to the palace.

When they were finally standing in the royal chambers all the colour had left Thor’s face and Loki could feel him trembling so badly he was sure he would collapse without him there to support him.

Odin gave Loki a long, flat look before his gaze alighted on Thor, whose breath quickened.

“F-father,” he forced out, jerking his head in a low, shaky bow. Odin crossed his arms over his chest and Thor quailed, shrinking back.

“You skirt your responsibilities,” he told Thor bluntly and Thor started to open his mouth before closing it again and bowing his head. “I had thought your little stint on Midgard had taught you responsibility.” Odin took a step forward, Loki gave him a sharp glare and pulled Thor back. “And now you stand before me in the company of your traitorous brother. I knew you helped him to escape.”

“No, Father, I…” Thor broke off, gazed at Loki. “He escaped on his own.”

“Not even the magic of the Allfather can hold me,” Loki said. “I did not need Thor’s help to escape. Nor would he have, I suspect.” Thor flinched but didn’t deny it. “Your actions saw to that, Allfather. You have terrified him into submission.” He stepped forward and Thor kept his feet behind him, white faced and terrified. “You’re going to pay for that,” Loki promised softly.

“I did what I had to,” Odin said and Loki gaped at him for a moment, stunned at the depths of his cruelty.

“What in the Norns made you think you had to rape your own son?” he asked, horrified. Odin regaled them with his one eye and Thor shuffled behind Loki to escape his gaze.

“He had to be kept in line,” Odin said. “He was reckless- you said it yourself. Nothing else would work.” Loki pressed his mouth into a thin line, drawing in deep, even breaths, hearing Thor’s rough panting behind him.

“So you _raped_ him?” he asked, voice rising an octave. “And they call me mad!”

“You are,” Odin said simply.

“Father,” Thor said shakily, “You are madder.” He flinched when Odin raised an eyebrow at him but soldiered on, gathering his breath and setting his ghost-pale face. “I remember, as a child- I remember when you started. I remember, Father. And I told myself for so long it did not matter, that you still loved me, that it was my fault I made you do it.” Odin’s face was impassive. “But- but you didn’t love me, Father. That- that is not love.” His face crumpled, his voice broke.

“Why, Father?” he whispered, desperately. “Why?” Loki caught him as he stumbled, held him steady.

“Because I love you,” Odin said simply and Thor burst into tears.

“Like hell you do,” Loki snarled. “How can you claim to love him and do this to him?” He drew Thor to the door and Thor blindly let him, shaking, face buried in his hands as he sobbed like a child.

XX

Mother did not push them to tell her what was wrong and neither of her sons told her. She let Thor rest in his chambers for several days before he was finally forced out by Odinsleep.

"You must take your father's place," she said gently as she guided him out the chamber, terror and determination in his every line. Loki met his eyes; they both knew he couldn't stand beside him.

He disguised himself with magic and watched as Thor sat upon the crown and took Gungnir. He clutched the staff and Mother stayed by his side. Thor held his head high and, though he trembled at first, his grip tightening on Gungnir, Loki watched him shove those worries aside and by the end of the day it was exhaustion that had him grey-faced and leaning on Gungnir as he left the court.

When he returned to his quarters he left Gungnir on the other side of the room with a violent shudder and curled up on himself.

"You did well," Loki said and Thor smiled very faintly.

XX

Each day Thor went out to do kingly duties he became more confident; Loki advised him, as did Mother, and Odin's advisors were available to him but his main confidant was Loki.

It came as no surprise to anyone who knew he had returned.

Loki might have tried to influence him into doing the wrong thing but he wasn't so cruel that he'd see Asgard fall and Thor did not need the extra pressure; kingship alone was almost too much for him, though he rose above his fear and lack of confidence admirably.

He was still making mistakes, of course, but he had advisors who had long stood behind Odin and they could correct him. Gratefully he took their advice, but at times it was conflicted and then he turned to Loki when he could not decide on his own.

Loki was forced to admit that kingship suited Thor, though he never told Thor that.

Sif and the Warriors Three mistrusted Loki and Sif constantly tried to talk Thor out of trusting him but Thor ignored them. It wasn't unusual behaviour; Loki was long a sore spot in the group.

One day Volstagg clapped a hand on his back heartily and Thor didn't see him coming. He startled out of his seat with a gasp and cringed forward slightly as Volstagg's fingers curved over his shoulder and rested there.

Volstagg frowned and lifted his hand. Thor struggled to recover his breath.

Sif, of course, asked what Loki was doing to him but he refused to speak of it further and from then on they watched him, careful not to startle him.

"You are a good king," Fandral said once as they ate. "As good as your father!" Thor tensed.

"I am not," he said. "I am merely filling in for him while he Sleeps; I am not ready to be King."

"Nay," Volstagg said. "I say you are."

"I am not my father," Thor said, lips tightening and looked down, his hands clenching into fists. "Nor do I ever want to be."

The venom in his voice surprised them.

XX

It was Hogun who figured it out first but Volstagg who asked.

"Thor," the rotund warrior said, "Is all well between you and the Allfather?" Thor looked into his friends' eyes and opened his mouth to lie and say of course it was, but his friends knew him too well to believe him and he didn't want to lie to them.

He closed his mouth and shook his head, but didn't elaborate further, no matter how they pushed.

XX

Once Sif found Thor staring into the distance, a haunted look in his eyes, and touched his shoulder to get his attention.

Thor startled, tensed and pressed his legs together automatically. She frowned but said nothing as she sat beside him.

"The view is beautiful," she offered and Thor smiled shakily.

"Yes, it is," he said.

XX

Kingship took its toll on Thor; he would be glad, he said, when he could give the throne back to Father.

"One day you will be crowned," Loki said.

"I know," Thor said. "I want you beside me, Loki, when that day comes; I cannot do it without you."

"Of course you can," Loki said sourly. "You have other advisors." Thor's voice was so earnest that Loki looked up at him.

"None so good as you," he said and Loki dropped the subject.

XX

"Sif and the Warriors Three suspect," Thor said one day, hands shaking. "About Father..." his voice trailed off.

"Do you intend to tell them?" Loki asked. Thor's reply was violent and instinctive.

"No," he snapped.

"If you cannot trust them with this then perhaps they are not friends at all," Loki suggested. He would be glad if a wedge was placed between Thor and his friends.

Instead Thor looked thoughtful. He thanked Loki and walked out the suite.

He returned that night looking dejected.

"I couldn't," he began with a shuddering breath, and sank onto the bed. He tensed as Loki sat beside him. "Couldn't say it."

Loki rubbed his shoulders until he relaxed.

"Hush," he said. "Sleep. Relax."

Thor did.

XX

Sif and the Warriors Three came by the next morning looking concerned.

"Where is Thor?" Volstagg asked, face creased with concern. Loki blocked their way at the door.

"Sleeping," he said. "I will not awaken him, and will not allow you to do so."

Sif's lips tightened.

"Loki?" Thor called and blinked on seeing Sif and the Warriors Three. He smiled at them. "My friends," he said. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk to you," Sif said bluntly and he frowned, beckoned them in. Sif looked pointedly at Loki. "Without him around." Thor set his jaw.

"He stays," he said. The four looked at each other then shrugged as if to say 'what can you do' and entered.

"We worry about you," Fandral started. "You are under so much stress." Thor cracked a tiny smile at them.

"And we want you to know you can talk to us about anything," Volstagg said before he could pass it off. _About your issues with the Allfather_ his voice clearly said. Thor sat heavily.

"I would rather not," he said, "But I thank you. For being my friends."

"We will always be your friends," Hogun said.

XX

They avoided talking about the Allfather after that and Thor was grateful. Ruling was hard enough, everyone looking at him as if he were him and he hated it. Gungnir felt wrong in his hands. He would be glad when Father woke, as much as he never thought he'd say that.

Ruling helped him to not lose his head; he had a job to do. Loki soothed him from his nightmares and helping him to focus when he panicked. He held his hand and rubbed his palm, promising him that he was safe over and over until he could breathe again. Once or twice he lashed out at Loki when he startled him and felt terrible afterwards but Loki assured him it was fine.

"I've had worse," he said with a careless shrug.

His days passed into a routine; he dealt with what needed dealing with, his father's advisors doing as much as they could to take the weight off his shoulders, drank with Sif and the Warriors Three and spent his evenings with Loki, playing games and telling stories of the past.

He and Loki were getting on well and he couldn't have been happier. Slowly his nightmares faded.

He was safe, he reminded himself when he found himself shaking. He was safe.

XX

Odin woke.

When Thor was told his first reaction was fear and it showed on his face. The messenger said nothing, just bowed and left. He swallowed and resisted the urge to call Loki. He could do this on his own.

Gripping Gungnir, his hand resting on Mjolnir as she hung from his belt, he went to Odin's chambers.

"Father," he said, unable to meet his eyes, holding out Gungnir. As soon as Odin took it he stepped back.

Odin inclined his head to him and he trembled but forced himself to meet his gaze as he dropped to one knee before him.

"Your Majesty," he said.

"Thor," Odin said, and he looked up, heart pounding. He gripped Mjolnir for support, drew energy from her. Odin just looked at him for a long moment and then shook his head. "Dismissed."

Thor practically fled.

XX

He returned to Midgard very soon after that and so did Loki. The Avengers were uncomfortable with Loki now he wasn't needed to care for Thor and he smirked at them.

"He cannot remain on Asgard," Thor said. "I do not know what else to do with him."

"You speak of me as if I'm a pet," Loki said and Thor drew his brows together.

"My apologies, brother," he said and Loki just laughed it off.

In the end Loki remained on Earth and SHIELD promised they were keeping a sharp eye on him.

"I would expect no less," he said and teleported away.

"Thor, are you alright?" Steve asked.

"I will be," Thor said, and was surprised to find that it was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> All reviews appreciated.


End file.
